


Forever Your Dearest Friend,

by thereweresunflowers



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Avonlea (Anne of Green Gables), Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery, Diana is probably in love with Anne, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, Redmond College (Anne of Green Gables), The Golden Picnic, just dreamy and fluffy writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereweresunflowers/pseuds/thereweresunflowers
Summary: A letter from Diana to Anne in the spring on Anne's first year at Redmond, dreaming of sunny days and time spent together.Based in Anne of the Island and with references to Anne of Avonlea and Anne of Green Gables but honestly, this is probably makes equal sense regardless of what form of Anne related media you know, as it's just some lovely fluff.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley (implied)
Kudos: 5





	Forever Your Dearest Friend,

Dearest Anne,

The morning looked so gorgeous today I felt I just had to go on a walk. I never meant to explore so far, but time ran away with me, and quite by accident I stumbled on the nicest area of woods perhaps I’ve ever been in. It seemed instinctually that I thought, ‘you’d love it here, Anne’; dear little bluebells were blooming quite handsomely across a large spread of grass by a tickling stream. The sky was so blue, and the wind hugged my arms so – I demand we must go there together next spring, for this little clearing seemed to have the spirit of you already imbedded within it. You know I can’t dream as vividly as you, but in that moment all the beauty in the world seemed to show herself to me, and I only felt it would be more beautiful if you were there with me. So I pretended our arms were linked like old times as I rambled around. How I wished I had brought my straw hat with me, for I had nothing to hold to my head in awe at all I was seeing – one just feels silly clutching at her hair! And I felt I was wearing the wrong dress, too. The blue cotton I wore on our ‘golden picnic’ seemed so much more apt for adventure than my pink. I never came across anyone else, but once I saw a tiny path, leading into the overgrowth! If we had been in the Haunted Wood, I should’ve caved into thinking it was the path to the home of some mean spirit, but the day was so kind that I fancied it may have been that of a flower fairy instead. Imagine me, dreaming all by myself! If we were younger, and small, we could’ve fitted into that little path and crawled under the leaves, but the years haven’t been kind and I didn’t want to trample the bushes.

I can’t wait to see you again, Anne, I’m sure you’re endlessly happy at Redmond but I miss having a bosom friend across the hill. It gets awfully boring around without you. I spent the last month wondering desperately why I felt so lonesome and with no one to visit, and then realised it was because before, I spent most of my time seeing you, and now you are gone! I am assured by the many colourful faces featured in your letters that you are surrounded by much friends and fun, so I don’t fear you feel the same, which I am glad of, for I’d hate for you to feel anything other than pure joy. That emotion was made for you, Anne. Here I am, sat at my desk so many miles away, and picturing the little smile on your face as you read these words which I write while also smiling, as I so do when I think of you, off on some next great adventure or scrape! It brings me great comfort knowing that when the sun dawns on me, it dawns on you, too, and that at night, we are painted by the same moonlight. And so while you are off in the city, both me and the little clearing in the woods I stumbled across today will wait for you, patiently enough in dear old Avonlea, to behold your joy once again, soon. Next spring, when we finally go there together, all the beauty in the world will be in one place.

Give all my love to Priscilla and the girls,

forever your dearest friend,

Diana

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short and sweet little ficlet I found yesterday hidden away in an old notebook - most of this is from April of last year, and was actually based on my own thoughts during lockdown. I decided to write a little more of it and post it here as it brought me comfort and thought maybe it would do the same for others. I didn't originally intend for it to sound so much like a love letter, but once I started I couldn't really stop - I love Anne and Diana as both platonic and romantic, so I kind of flirted with both ideas.   
> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
